We shouldn't just share bandanna's
by keriilurve
Summary: Despite his objection, Denny has taken his best friend, Chelsea, on a fishing trip with his boat. His suspicions are confirmed when she loses her bandanna but maybe it won't turn out as bad as he thought. oneshot


**A/N: I wanted to do something that was a bit silly, a tiny bit... well random :P like me. I don't how you'll find this slice of randomness, but I hope it is pleasing X3 I'm not really that happy about how it turned out, but please do R&R :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest moon or any of it's characters or settings.**

"I told you it was bad luck," Denny laughed, watching as Chelsea bent over the side of the boat, her fingers trying to scramble for that red bandanna of hers that had fallen from her head and was now floating away on the water. "To take you on board."

"It's not funny," Chelsea pouted, raising her left knee onto the side of the boat and holding onto the mast so she could reach further. Her fingers were wriggling to catch the floating material but it always would be just too far away. Denny watched the view of her back, watching in awe at her figure. She was beautiful but he'd never had the chance or courage to tell her, and besides, she was far too busy with her farm. That was why this was such a rare occurrence when she had actually spared the time to spend with her best friend. That's what Denny really loved about her; that she went out of her way to make sure the people around her were happy.

The sky was brightening as the day was breaking through and the water sparkled with the sun's rays, dancing along the ripples. The sound of his sail gently cracking in the wind was relaxing as always and the clouds separating above was mirrored along the waves and land was far away for the moment.

Chelsea sighed, pulling back and giving up on trying to get her bandanna back, turning around and planting her backside on the side of the fishing boat. Crossing her arms, she pouted a little, and Denny noticed how different she really did look without the bandanna that she wore constantly. It was almost if it belonged to her body, and he felt a little bit wounded that it had escaped so quickly.

Bringing himself to sit next to her, Denny smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a comforting manner. Chelsea's body felt warm against his and he longed to just take her into his arms and hold her forever. Trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, Denny grinned and shook his best friend, leaning over to whisper into her ear, "You can wear my one if you want."

Chelsea darted her face to him, her autumn leaf coloured hair sweeping into the wind and her eyes looked hopeful, "Really?"

Denny jumped back as if he had been just been punched and clasped his head in his hands, "You thought I was serious?" he joked, pretending to look shocked and almost wounded. He whimpered, "No, no one takes my precious Harold from me."

Chelsea's lips curved into a smile that soon broke into giggles, "Harold? You've named your bandanna?"

Denny smirked a little, untying 'Harold' from around his head, letting his dark brown curls loose, and dropped it onto Chelsea's lap.

"Yep," he chuckled, looking out to the ocean, towards Chelsea's own red stranded bandanna. "And that was his wife."

"Oh no!" Chelsea jumped up, laughing as she did. She was now wearing Denny's purple bandanna. "He lost his wife!" He heard little fake sobs from his best friend and Denny couldn't help but grin.

Grabbing his fishing rod, Denny lifted it into the air triumphantly, "But, like always, the rod will save the day!" Stretching the long rod out to the water, he caught Chelsea's bandanna on the end of it and slowly pulling it out from the surface of the water, bringing it back to the boat. "Haha!" His fingers slipped around the wet material and placed his rod back down. "Success!"

Chelsea was grinning with him now and she cupped her arms tight around his waist. "Reunion! Reunion!" She laughed, wanting 'Harold' to be reunited with his wife.

Not wanting to pull away from her but having to, Denny smirked and tied Chelsea's wet bandanna over his own that was around her head. Gently, his fingers brushed her hair as he tied it securely. "Better now?" he smiled as he turned to look her in the eye.

Chelsea nodded enthusiastically, and was obviously not bothered by how her bandanna was now soaked.

"Come here," Denny pulled his best friend to him and brought her into a hug. He rested his chin against the crown of her head, feeling her arms around his back and her head into his chest. "Maybe we'll be like Harold and his wife some day," he whispered into her bandanna, but this time, he was much more serious.

Chelsea didn't seem to react oddly and only mumbled contently against his tank top covered chest. Smiling slowly, Denny took a breath in happily before saying to himself, "And maybe this wasn't as unlucky as I thought it'd be."


End file.
